devilenmafandomcom-20200213-history
The boss Dragovski
Dragovski is a person that lives for enjoying himself, he loves to torture people and use them as his toys. Many people that have stood up against have been killed since he won’t feel any pain expect on some specials places, were you only can kill Dracula – Don’t count sunlight as one – and where Jesus bleed. If you don’t know that secret, then you are dead. He was born from a family where the strongest survived and he was that, but he didn’t want to leave his brother because he was a weakling so they created a mafia family and took in the most dangerous people so nobody would stand up against them. But he was also a person who wanted to do things people didn’t dare, didn’t care what. He would do that. Plot overview Dragoon Arc Dragovski is trying to get Enma to come back to The Dragoon Family and he is doing that because he needs his Devil back. Enma was the best assissin the Dragoon family had if you don't count Ikuto - Enma's brother - that taught Enma how to fight. Dragovski sends his own brother Ivan to get Enma's attention by attacking Sasagawa Ryohei. When they got Enma's attention they fall back and wait for her to take the next step. And she does. She challenges them with her freedom and price. This accepts Dragovski and Enma may change his mind just before the challenge to begin. He gets her to come to him, but what he is not expecting is that her friends will to protect her. Varia Arc You never see him, but Enma thinks about him a lot and Yoshida Tonque and his brother Ivan talks about him as well once when Enma sees them on the street. More to come... Weapons & Abilities Weapons * Axe: Before he became the most feared mafia boss in Russia did he have to fight his way up and he did that with Ikuto, his brother Ivan and with a big axe that weight over a hundred kilos. He killed fourteen people in one simple swing. * Fists: In the fight against Enma would he actually use his fist – But he didn’t – but he a good fighter with only his fists as well. ﻿ Trivia﻿ * He is known as The Russian Dracula because he drink he victims blood – even if he isn’t a real vampire – and every one that have seen it thinks it is really gross. * When he was a kid were his parents afraid that he would kill them in their sleep so they treated him like a monster early. * When he started middle school was is already rumor that he killed a high school student with his bare hands. * When he was thirteen did he want to start a mafia and become the strongest man in Russia * His real name is Borislav Wales, but only three people alive knows that. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Male character Category:Dragoon famiglia